Your Smile for Me, Your Heart for Her
by Reita Watanabe
Summary: Sebagai gadis yang pemalu, Kosaki Onodera tak pernah sanggup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Raku Ichijou. Ia hanya mengandalkan bantuan teman dan situasi yang mendukung agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Raku. Hingga suatu ketika datang fakta yang mengejutkannya. Bagaimanakah Kosaki menghadapi kenyataan itu?
**Desclaimer** : NISEKOI and All Character by Komi Naoshi

 **Warning** (+ curhatan) :

Kalo liat history akun ini, udah sekitar 4 tahun vakum posting disini, pernah sih beberapa kali coba-coba lagi bikin cerita fiksi tapi rasanya gak maksimal dan banyak buntu idenya. Tapi kalo bikin karya tulis masih sering kok, bulan lalu saya baru aja selesai bikin sesuatu yang disebut "Skripsi" setebal hampir 100 halaman. [curhat dan pamer, LOL]

Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo banyak kekurangan dari segi plot cerita maupun bahasa dan penulisan yang dipakai dalam cerita ini. Mohon review untuk kritik dan sarannya ^^

Oke, langsung saja mulai !

 **SUMMARY** :

Raku Ichijou, nama yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Dia lelaki yang sungguh baik dan perhatian. Tak sungkan ia menolong siapapun yang kesulitan walaupun itu menyebabkan dirinya terjerat masalah. Karena itulah Kosaki Onodera menyukainya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kosaki ditolong oleh lelaki itu, dan membuat dirinya menjadi semakin tergila-gila padanya. Namun sebagai gadis yang pemalu, Kosaki tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hingga suatu ketika datang fakta yang mengejutkannya. Bagaimanakah Kosaki menghadapi kenyataan itu?

.

.

.

Jam sekolah telah usai, para siswa telah pergi meninggalkan sekolah, ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah, namun ada pula yang pergi ke tempat lain bersama teman-temannya melakukan suatu dan lain hal. Kecuali beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal di sekolah karena ada keperluan, termasuk 2 orang siswi yang sedang berbincang di sudut ruang kelas.

"Ahhh.. soal yang ini bagaimana caranya? aku benar-benar bingung. Ruri- _chan_ , bantu aku!"

Seorang gadis nampak berteriak gelisah kepada temannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke meja di hadapannya.

"Ini tak jauh berbeda dengan yang kujarkan kemarin kok." Temannya menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Ihh, tapi tetap saja aku masih tak mengerti..." dengan nada memelas gadis itu kembali merengek.

"Oh iya Kosaki, untuk beberapa hari ke depan ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku tak bisa belajar bersama denganmu. Lebih baik kau minta diajarkan orang lain saja, ujian akhir tinggal seminggu lagi lho."

Temannya yang bernama Ruri itu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas untuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Eh Ruri- _chan_ , tunggu!" Kosaki pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Memangnya hal penting apa sih?" lanjut Kosaki.

"Ada lah.. pokoknya aku akan agak sibuk dalam seminggu ke depan." jawab Ruri.

"Yaa.. baiklah, mungkin aku akan meminta tolong Chitoge dan Tsugumi." Kosaki melanjutkan.

Ruri menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Kosaki.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Ichijou saja?"

"E..eh..?! ichijou- _kun_?" Kosaki terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ruri.

"Apa perlu aku hubungi dia sekarang?" Ruri menegaskan apa yang dia ucap sebelumnya, lalu menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Jangan! Iya iya.. baiklah, biar aku saja." Kosaki pun turut mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, lalu menyentuh layar ponselnya beberapa saat sebelum mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Halo.. Ichijou- _kun_? Maaf mendadak menghubungimu. Begini ... "

.

.

.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah iya. Terimakasih."

* _piip_ *

Kosaki mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Setelah itu matanya terarah pada Ruri yang tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri bersandar pada pintu ruang kelas.

"Bagus. Kau ada kemajuan, Kosaki." ucap Ruri singkat seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"A.. Apa maksudmu Ruri- _chan_?"

Namun orang yang ditanya telah menghilang sehingga pertanyaan itu tak terjawab.

Kosaki sedikit emosi dengan kelakuan temannya yang baru saja pergi itu. Raku Ichijou adalah teman sekelas yang disukai Kosaki, ia tau maksud Ruri hanya ingin membantu agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Ichijou, tapi ia merasa perbuatan Ruri terkadang berlebihan dan malah merepotkan.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sesaat, lalu membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja, dan memasukkan ke tasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku senang sih bisa bersama Ichijou- _kun_ , tapi aku merasa sedikit gugup... Eh bukan sedikit, tapi aku kan sangat-sangat gugup setiap berbicara dengannya. Waahh..! Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa malah tidak maksimal belajarnya." gumam Kosaki sambil berjalan gontai meninggalkan kelas yang tinggal hanya ada dirinya.

-xxx-

"Aku pulaaang.." Setelah menggeser pintu dan masuk ke rumahnya, Kosaki segera naik menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, _oneechan_ , selamat datang." Seorang gadis kecil yang hampir terlihat sebaya dengannya muncul di hadapannya.

"Ah, Haru- _chan_.. Hari ini kamu pulang lebih awal ya?" sapa Kosaki pada adiknya itu.

"Iya, soalnya tidak ada kegiatan klub." jawab Haru.

"Oh, begitu." balas Kosaki sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Segera ia menaruh tasnya dan melepas baju seragamnya.

 _"Sepertinya mandi akan menyegarkan diriku."_ pikir Kosaki.

* _bzz..bzz...bzz.._ *

Ponsel Kosaki bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

"Hah, dari Ichijou _-kun_?"

" _Konnichiwa_ Onodera..

Soal yang tadi itu, kapan kita bisa memulainya? Aku khawatir tak menemukan waktu yang tepat, soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku sering diajak pergi untuk menemani ayahku. "

* _tap..tap..tap.._ *

dengan cepat Kosaki membalas pesan dari Raku.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Ichijou- _kun_.

Soal itu, bagaimana kalau besok jam 2 siang di rumahku? "

* _kirim_ *

 _"Ehh..? Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku yang butuh bantuannya, tapi aku malah menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini. Pasti Ichijou-kun menganggapku gadis yang manja dan pemalas. Uhh_.." Kosaki mengomel dalam hatinya.

* _bzzz..*_ pesan balasan dari Raku sampai.

* _click_ *

"Tidak masalah, kita kan sudah sering belajar bersama sejak SMP. Baiklah, besok aku akan ke rumahmu. Sampai jumpa"

 _"Begitulah Ichijou-kun, kebaikan dan ketulusannya yang selama ini telah mencuri hatiku. Ku harap aku memang tidak banyak merepotkan dirinya."_ kata Kosaki dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

-xxx-

"Permisiii..."

Terdengar suara seorang pemuda berbarengan dengan suara pintu tergeser di sebuah toko kue.

"Selamat datang! Eh.. nak Ichijou? Silakan.. silakan"

Pemilik toko itu menyambut tamu yang datang.

Orangtua Kosaki menjalankan bisnis kue dan manisan Jepang di rumahnya. Dan Raku telah beberapa kali diminta untuk membantu di toko itu karena Raku dikenal pandai membuat manisan Jepang. Karena itulah ibunya Kosaki mengenal dirinya dan mengakui kemampuannya.

"Anu.. sebenarnya saya kesini bukan mau membeli kue." Raku mencoba menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Eh? Tapi kami juga sedang tidak meminta bantuanmu lho, Ichijou." ibu Kosaki sedikit terheran.

"Wah Ichijou- _kun_ maaf, aku tak tau kamu sudah datang."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok gadis manis.

Spontan Raku menengok ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang yang tak asing di matanya, namun kali ini gadis itu terlihat lebih menawan dengan pakaian rumah dibanding seragam sekolah yang biasa dilihatnya. Membuat detak jantung Raku mendadak menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ah.. tidak.. Aku baru saja datang kok. Hehe..." jawab Raku sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh.. rupanya kau kesini menjemput Kosaki untuk pergi kencan? Hihihi."

Seperti biasa, ibu Kosaki menggoda Raku dan Kosaki yang sontak membuat mereka mendidih wajahnya.

"Mama... Ichijou- _kun_ kesini untuk mengajariku belajar, ujian kan tinggal seminggu lagi." Kosaki mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hmm begitu.. Baguslah.. Kalau begitu mama janji tak akan mengganggu kalian berduaan. Ehehe.."

Ibu Kosaki masih menggoda anak sulungnya itu.

"Ihh.. Sudah _dong_ ma, jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh di depan Ichijou-kun!"

Kosaki berusaha menghentikan perbuatan ibunya, ia tak tau seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang karena hal itu.

Sementara itu Raku hanya terdiam menyaksikan kebisingan ibu dan anak di hadapannya.

"Ayo Ichijou- _kun_ , kita ke kamarku ... "

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, spontan Kosaki menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

 _"Hehh? Apa yang dipikirkan Onodera? Dan yang terpenting, apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya? Apa beliau akan mencurigai kami? "_

Raku berkata dalam hati sambil kedua matanya melirik-lirik ke arah Kosaki dan ibunya.

"Aha.. Kosaki kau sudah berani ya mengajak cowok ke dalam kamar..."

Suara ibu Kosaki memecah keheningan, lagi-lagi ia menggoda anak gadisnya itu.

Kosaki tak merespon, ia pun berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya sambil masih menahan malu.

Dan Raku secara tak sadar mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan nyonya Onodera yang masih tersenyum-senyum melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Silahkan masuk, Ichijou- _kun_." Kosaki membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Raku masuk.

 _"Wah.. Aku kembali ke kamar ini. Kamarnya selalu bersih dan rapi, dan aromanya ... wangi sekali, khas aroma Onodera ketika aku berada di dekatnya."_

Begitulah kesan yg muncul di pikiran Raku saat melihat kembali kamar Kosaki. Ia tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali memasuki ruangan itu, mungkin saat ia diminta tolong membantu di toko itu dan kemudian turun hujan yang sangat deras yang membuatnya hampir menginap di kediaman Kosaki.

"I..Ichijou- _kun_? Ka..Kamu memperhatikan apa? "

Suara kosaki memecah lamunan Raku yang sedari tadi diam terpaku di depan pintu kamar.

"Eh? Ti..Tidak.. Tidak ada kok. Hehe"

Sontak saja Raku terkejut karena teguran Kosaki, dan ia hanya bisa memasang senyum kaku sambil melangkah ke tengah ruang kamar itu.

Dilihatnya Kosaki telah duduk beralaskan karpet, di depannya ada meja berukuran sedang dengan beberapa buku dan alat tulis di atasnya. Raku pun turut duduk di sisi seberang Kosaki.

"Kau sangat rajin ya, Onodera. Catatanmu lengkap dan rapi." ujar Raku saat melihat buku catatan Kosaki yang terbuka lembarannya.

"Aah, tidak seperti itu kok. Dibanding Ichijou- _kun_ dan Chitoge- _chan_ bahkan Ruri- _chan_ , aku kan kurang pandai, makanya aku berusaha keras agar bisa mengejar kalian." sambil malu-malu Kosaki menyangkal pernyataan Raku tadi.

"Ehm.. ehm.. Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian, aku hanya disuruh ibu membawakan ini untuk kalian."

Tiba-tiba nampak sosok Haru di depan pintu kamar Kosaki, kedua tangannya membawa nampan yang terdapat teko, cangkir, serta sepiring kue di atasnya.

"Dan maaf juga aku tak mengetuk pintu dahulu, soalnya pintunya memang tidak ditutup." lanjut Haru seraya berjalan ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan." ucap Raku menyambut Haru.

Haru menaruh nampan yang ia bawa beserta isinya di meja belajar kakaknya, tentu saja karena meja lesehan yang biasa digunakan untuk makan dan minum di ruang itu sedang penuh dengan buku.

Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah Kosaki dan Raku.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar belajar kan?" ucapan Haru terdengar bagai mengintrogasi.

"Eh? Tentu saja!" jawab Kosaki yang agak terkejut oleh pertanyaan mendadak itu.

"Yakin tak ada tujuan lainnya?" lanjut Haru.

"Hei, kau mencurigai kami?" kali ini Raku yang merespon.

"Hahahaha... sudahlah lupakan." Haru mengakhiri candaannya.

"Ngomong-nomong, kenapa wajahmu memerah, kak? " tanya Haru pada Kosaki.

"Eh? Ma..masa ?" Kosaki balik bertanya seraya memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ichijou- _senpai_ juga. Hihihi.." ledek Haru sambil tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terkikih.

"Apa jangan-jangan salahsatu dari kalian sedang demam dan menulari yang lainnya?"

"Memangnya bisa seperti itu?" tanya Raku.

"Entahlah.. Hahaha" Lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya Haru menutup topik obrolan dengan tidak jelas.

"Cih! Ibu dan anak sama saja." ucap Raku pelan sambil tersenyum konyol atas tingkah Haru.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Haru beranjak berjalan keluar kamar, namun sebelum itu ia mendekati Raku dan membungkuk di sebelahnya.

"Oh iya, Ichijou- _senpai_. Awas ya kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada kakakku." bisik Haru.

"I..iya.. tentu!" Raku menjawab dengan sedikit terbata sebab gugup oleh posisi Haru yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Haru menerpa telinganya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Sepertinya kalian makin akrab ya..." ujar Kosaki melihat kedekatan Raku dan adiknya.

"Tidak!" mereka berdua menjawab dengan kompak.

Haru kembali berdiri tegak dan melangkah keluar. Lalu ia berhenti tepat di pintu kamar itu.

"Oh iya lebih baik pintunya memang tak usah ditutup. Akan mencurigakan bila kalian berduaan di kamar dengan pintu tertutup."

Setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh Haru pun menghilang dari pandangan, diiringi suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Setelah itu kini hanya Raku dan Kosaki berdua di ruangan itu, dan mereka terjebak dalam mode canggung untuk beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya Haru- _chan_ sudah bisa menerimamu ya ..." Kosaki mencoba mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hmm... menurutmu begitu ya? Ya, mungkin saja." Jawab Raku.

Biasanya Haru selalu berusaha menjauhkan Raku dari Kosaki, karena Haru menganggap Raku adalah lelaki kurang ajar yang suka mempermainkan wanita, dan Haru tak ingin dirinya dan kakaknya menjadi korban. Namun sekarang Haru membiarkan mereka berduaan, mungkin juga karena mereka hanya di rumahnya dan di tempat itu juga ada orangtuanya. Kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan Raku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." wajah Kosaki tampak berseri menunjukkan rasa bahagia karena dua orang yang disayanginya menjadi lebih akur sekarang.

Tentu saja senyuman itu membuat Raku merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Hei Onodera... Bisa kita mulai belajarnya?" dengan berusaha menstabilkan dirinya Raku mencoba keluar dari situasi itu walaupun ia sedikit menikmatinya.

"Ah iya, maaf ya Ichijou- _kun_ jadi malah ngobrol."

-xxx-

"Selamat pagi, Ruri- _chan_!"

Menyapa sahabat terbaiknya setiap tiba di kelas sudah menjadi rutinitas Kosaki.

"Ah pagi." Ruri yang sedang serius membaca buku hanya menjawab singkat.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Ruri, matanya masih terpaku pada buku di hadapannya.

"Ya begitulah. Hehe..." Kosaki tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya, hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhh... Aku kesal sekali!"

"Iya iya... Masih pagi tapi kau ini sudah berisik."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan, suara itu terdengar makin jelas, lalu dari pintu kelas nampak sepasang muda-mudi melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Si lelaki itu adalah orang yang tak asing bagi Kosaki, dia adalah pujaan hatinya, dan disebelahnya ada gadis sebaya Kosaki dengan rambut pirang yang panjang terurai dihiasi pita merah, serta mata biru indah khas orang-orang barat. Dia adalah Chitoge Kirisaki, kekasih dari Raku. Ya tidak salah, Raku dan Chitoge adalah kekasih. Namun hubungan mereka itu palsu. Mereka dipaksa menjalani hubungan itu karena hal yang cukup rumit. Dan Kosaki adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentang kebenaran itu. Hal itu membuat ia yang hampir menyerah, kini berjuang kembali agar perasaannya pada Raku dapat terbalaskan.

Sang gadis blasteran itupun menghampiri Kosaki dan Ruri, lalu menyapa mereka seraya melambaikan pelan tangan kanannya.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah kiri bangku Raku, yang mana bangku Raku berada di kiri bangku Kosaki. Setelah menaruh tas di meja dan mendaratkan tubuh bawahnya ke kursi, ia pun menoleh ke arah Raku sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di meja untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Hei Raku, kau tau kedai ramen baru yang di dekat perempatan itu? Kemarin kedai itu baru dibuka, jadi hari ini katanya masih ada promo."

"Lalu?" Raku merespon ucapan Chitoge.

"Haisshh... Kau tahu kan pacarmu ini sangat suka ramen, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kesana sepulang sekolah nanti?" keluh Chitoge.

"Eh tapi aku ... " Raku melirik ke arah Kosaki.

Melihat Raku yang mendadak mengarahkan tatapan ke arahnya membuat Kosaki spontan memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi kenapa?" Chitoge bertanya heran.

"Bagian yang ini Ichijou pasti mengerti, minta dia menjelaskannya padamu sepulang sekolah nanti, Kosaki." tiba-tiba Ruri mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran dan menghadapkannya pada Kosaki.

"Ruri- _chan_... Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Kosaki.

"Oh materi fisika yang itu, aku juga paham kok. Nanti aku kan mengajarimu Kosaki- _chan_. Aku tak yakin si kecambah bodoh ini bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik." seketika Chitoge mendekatkan dirinya pada Kosaki dan Ruri.

"Cih!" mendegar itu Raku hanya melirik kesal ke arah Chitoge.

"Lalu setelah itu kita bisa pergi bersama!" teriak Chitoge seraya merangkul Kosaki.

"Terimakasih, Chitoge- _chan_." ucap Kosaki.

-xxx-

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan Kosaki- _chan_?"

"Iya. Aku paham sekarang. Terimakasih Chitoge- _chan_." Kosaki menjawab pertanyaan Chitoge.

"Kalau masih ada yang membingungkan, tanyakan saja." ujar Raku yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan memakan _snack_ , bukannya membantu Kosaki belajar.

"Baik, Ichijou- _kun_." jawab Kosaki.

"Akhirnya selesai! Kalau begitu ayo segera pulang lalu makan ramen, dan kue crepes, dan es krim juga! Ahaha!" ucap Chitoge bersemangat.

"Hei, untuk seorang gadis SMA jajanmu itu terlalu banyak." celoteh Raku.

"Diam kau!" Chitoge menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kosaki- _chan_ juga ikut kan?" tanya Chitoge.

"Oh aku baru ingat! Hari ini aku harus menjaga toko bersama adikku, karena orangtua kami akan pergi." jawab Kosaki.

"Wah sayang sekali yaa..." sesal Chitoge.

"Haha... Maaf ya, lain kali saja." balas Kosaki.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Kosaki- _chan_." pamit Chitoge.

"Hati-hati di jalan pulang, Onodera!" Raku menambahkan.

Kosaki mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Untuk beberapa saat Kosaki tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, pandangannya kini mengarah ke bawah.

" _Beruntung sekali Chitoge-chan, bisa tiap hari pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama Ichijou-kun. Ku harap aku juga bisa seperti itu. Tapi apa benar hubungan mereka itu hanya sebatas sandiwara? Setelah lebih dari dua tahun menjalani itu, apa perasaan masing-masing tidak berubah? Mungkin saja mulai tumbuh perasaan diantara mereka kan? Seperti pepatah mengatakan "Cinta datang karena terbiasa". Belakangan ini ku perhatikan mereka terlihat semakin akrab sih."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu tadi hanya intuisi sembarangan kan? Iya, tidak lebih dari itu! Aku tidak boleh merasa rendah diri, harus lebih percaya diri!"_

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya Kosaki melangkah pulang dengan kemantapan hati.

-xxx-

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, ujian akhir telah terlewati. Berkat kerja keras dan bantuan dari teman-temannya Kosaki berhasil mendapatkan hasil yang baik di ujian ini. Yah, walaupun dibandingkan Ruri, Raku, dan Chitoge yang meraih 10 besar di kelas, nilai Kosaki hanya sebatas rata-rata kelas, namun itu sudah melewati targetnya yaitu menghindari ikut remidial.

Dan kini tiba waktunya liburan musim panas!

Malam itu Kosaki telah bersiap dengan _yukata_ merah mudanya, dilengkapi dengan _geta_ di kakinya, serta rambut yang ditata rapi menyelaraskan penampilannya. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan di tengah keramaian pengunjung festival tahunan musim panas.

"Kosaki- _chan_! Sebelah sini!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Kosaki menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya Chitoge melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kosaki pun melangkah mendekatinya. Penampilan Chitoge dengan yukata berwarna birunya pun tak kalah anggun dari Kosaki.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanya Kosaki membuka obrolan.

"Ah tidak kok. Aku juga baru sampai." jawab Chitoge.

"Mana Ichijou- _kun_?" tanya Kosaki saat melihat Chitoge hanya seorang diri.

"Oh, Raku? Entahlah... Huh dasar cowok itu! Berani sekali dia membuat kita menunggu dirinya." keluh Chitoge.

"Haha... sudahlah, dia pasti punya alasan mengapa terlambat." Kosaki coba membela Raku.

"Dan Kosaki- _chan_ juga sendirian?" Chitoge berbalik tanya.

"Iya, Ruri- _chan_ mendadak ada acara bersama keluarganya katanya." jawab Kosaki.

" _Aku tahu itu pasti bohong. Dia hanya malas datang. Dasar kau Ruri-chan!"_ Kosaki mengomel dalam hatinya.

"Yasudahlah, tidak usah menunggu Raku. Ayo Kosaki- _chan_!" ajak Chitoge.

Kosaki pun mengikuti Chitoge dari belakang.

"Waah..! permen apel, permen kapas, takoyaki, okonomiyaki! Inilah yang aku cari di festival!" Chitoge sangat antusias melihat _stand_ yang ada di tempat itu.

Kosaki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chitoge.

"Eh Kosaki- _chan_ , kau tau tentang jimat yang katanya punya kemampuan luar biasa?"

"Eh?" Kosaki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chitoge.

"Kabarnya kalau kita memilik jimat itu, akan membuat percintaan kita sukses." jelas Chitoge.

"Oh, yang itu! Iya, aku juga pernah dengar. Dan kudengar jimat itu sangat dicari dan cepat habis saat mulai dijual." jawab Kosaki.

"Dimana ya benda itu dijual?" Chitoge menjadikan tangannya teropong dan mengarahkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Anu... Chitoge- _chan_? Apa kau sangat menginginkan benda itu?" tiba-tiba Kosaki bertanya.

"Eh? A... a..." jelas saja Chitoge terkejut karena hal itu.

"Kau tau kan ada orang yang aku sukai, jadi tentunya ... ya begitulah." dengan malu-malu Chitoge menjawab.

Kosaki tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Chitoge.

"Apa Kosaki- _chan_ juga ingin jimat itu?" Chitoge balik bertanya.

"A... aku... Tidak kok! Aku tidak berminat. Hehe..." Kosaki menyatakan jawaban palsunya. Gadis seperti dirinya tentu saja juga menginginkan dan mempercayai hal semacam itu.

"Ah disana! Keramaian itu ada apa ya?" Chitoge menunjuk ke sebuah kerumunan. Kosaki pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Chitoge.

"Sepertinya itu tempatnya, ayo kesana!" dengan berjalan cepat Chitoge menuju tempat itu diikuti Kosaki di belakangnya.

"Wah benar, ramai sekali. Banyak orang yang ingin membelinya." ujar Kosaki saat tiba di kerumunan itu.

"Kosaki- _chan_ , tunggu disini saja ya. Aku akan berusaha menerobos kerumunan ini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Chitoge langsung pergi.

"Eh tunggu Chitoge- _chan_!"

Namun Chitoge terlanjut hanyut dalam lautan manusia itu, Kosaki yang mencoba mengejar malah ikut terjebak di dalamnya. Kini mereka berdua pun terpisah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kosaki berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Huahh... Akhirnya... Tapi Chitoge- _chan_ kemana ya?" Kosaki sesaat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

" _Ah aku lapar. Cari makanan dulu saja, setelah itu baru cari Chitoge-chan."_ pikir Kosaki.

Setelah sampai, Kosaki pun segera memesan, "Tolong _yakisoba_ satu ya!"

"Ya, baik!" penjual itu merespon.

Saat mereka saling melihat ke arah satu sama lain ...

"Eh?"

"Ichijou- _kun_?"

...

"Hmm jadi begitu ya... Kau terpisah dari Chitoge di kerumunan yang disana itu." ucap Raku.

" _Stand_ tadi itu milik keluargaku, yang bertugas menjaga mendadak sakit perut, jadi aku menggantikannya sementara. Dan aku pun lupa kalau sudah melewati waktu kita janjian." Raku melanjutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ichijou- _kun_." balas Kosaki.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita cari Chitoge bersama saja." ajak Raku.

Kosaki mengiyakan dan berjalan mengikuti Raku.

" _Tak disangka sekarang aku malah berduaan bersama Ichijou-kun. Rasanya senang sih, tapi aku juga merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Chitoge-chan. Apalagi sekarang ia sendirian entah dimana."_

Karena banyaknya orang yang lalu-lalang di jalan yang relatif sempit, mereka pun beberapa kali harus menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Ramai sekali pengunjungnya..." keluh Raku.

Setelah itu Raku menoleh pada Kosaki yang sedang melihat ke suatu arah.

"Onodera, ada apa?" tanya Raku. Ia pun ikut menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Boneka kelinci? Apa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Raku lagi.

"Ah! Tidak kok. Aku hanya berpikir boneka itu mirip kepunyaanku sewaktu kecil." jawab Kosaki.

"Kalau kau ingin bilang saja. Aku akan coba mendapatkannya." ucap Raku.

"Eh tidak usah, Ichijou- _kun_!" cegah Kosaki.

"Tidak apa. Kebetulan aku juga ingin main _Shateki_ disini." jawab Raku.

Ia pun berjalan menuju stand itu, lalu mengambil senapan yang tersedia, dan ...

*Dor!*

Sekali tembak tepat kena sasaran.

"Ini, Onodera. Untukmu..." dengan agak memalingkan wajahnya, Raku memberikan hadiah permainan tadi kepada Kosaki.

"Te... Terima kasih, Ichijou- _kun_." Kosaki menerima pemberian Raku sambil menatap boneka itu, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Raku karena malu.

"Kau hebat ya, Ichijou- _kun_." puji Kosaki.

"Ah... biasa saja. Aku sudah sering memainkan semua permainan seperti ini sejak kecil." jawab Raku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo. Kita lanjutkan lagi mencari Chitoge." ajak Raku.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan mengelilingi festival itu.

"Hei, Raku!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggil, Raku pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah _stand_ di festival itu.

"Oh.. Hoi!" Lalu Raku melambaikan tangan ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sebentar ya, Onodera." ucap Raku pada Kosaki.

"Ya," jawab Kosaki disertai anggukan kecil.

Tak lama setelah itu Raku kembali menghampiri Kosaki.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Onodera. Ini untukmu." Raku menyodorkan permen apel pada Kosaki.

"Ah... Hanya satu?" tanya Kosaki saat melihat hanya ada satu permen apel di tangan Raku.

"Ya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan ini. Orang yang memanggilku tadi itu kenalan ayahku, lalu aku diberikan permen ini." jawab Raku.

"Tapi kelihatannya permen apel ini enak juga. Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya." ucap Raku.

Ia pun menggigit secuil permen itu, lalu kembali menyodorkannya pada Kosaki. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar.

"Eh maaf Onodera... Aku malah memakannya."

Segera Raku menarik permen itu dari hadapan Kosaki.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang menghabiskannya." ucap Raku lagi.

"Tidak apa Ichijou- _kun_. Kalau tidak suka, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Kosaki dengan cepat merebut permen itu dari genggaman Raku dan menggigitnya. Melihat itu Raku hanya bisa terkejut dan menatap bingung pada Kosaki.

" _Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa seberani ini?"_ Kosaki terheran sendiri pada perbuatannya barusan.

"Ah... Ichijou- _kun_ , apa kau lelah? Kita bisa istirahat sejenak kalau kau mau." Kosaki mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak juga sih... Kau lelah ya, Onodera? Ya sudah ayo cari tempat istirahat." jawab Raku seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh bukan begitu..." Namun Raku telah terlanjur berjalan, dan Kosaki terpaksa mengikutinya supaya mereka tak terpisah.

Mereka pun berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong, lalu mendudukinya.

"Kemana si Chitoge itu? Kita sudah berkeliling ke hampir tiap sudut tempat ini, tapi belum menemukannya." keluh Raku.

"Iya juga ya... Seharusnya dengan tampilan gadis blasteran begitu kita mudah menemukannya." timpal Kosaki.

"Seharusnya sih begitu..." ucap Raku sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku itu.

"Ichijou- _kun_ , mau es serut?" tawar Kosaki.

"Eh? Kau ingin beli itu ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita beli." Raku pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah... biar aku saja yang membelinya. Daritadi kau yang terus memberikan aku, sekarang biar aku saja. Tunggu disini ya, Ichijou- _kun_." Kosaki dengan cepat meninggalkan Raku yang belum sempat memberikan jawaban.

Tak lama setelah itu Kosaki kembali dengan es serut di kedua tangannya. Setelah memberikan satu pada Raku, ia pun kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei Onodera, punyamu itu rasa apa?" celetuk Raku.

"Ehh? Kau mau mencicipinya?" bukannya menjawab, Kosaki malah berbalik tanya.

"A... a..." sebenarnya Raku sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Kosaki, dan ia pun menjadi salah tingkah. Namun Kosaki mengira ia membuka mulut karena ingin meminta.

Kosaki pun dengan malu-malu mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Raku, dan ...

*HAMMPP...*

Suapan Kosaki berhasil mendarat di mulut Raku.

Spontan setelah itu keduanya memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan, menyembunyikan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Enak..." Raku mencoba mengakhiri keheningan.

Kosaki diam saja, hanya mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kau juga, Onodera." tiba-tiba Raku mengarahkan sendok esnya ke arah Kosaki.

"Eh? Ti...tidak usah!" Kosaki mencoba menolaknya.

"Ayolah... Aku jadi tidak enak denganmu. Lagian ini juga kau yang membelikanya." Raku sedikit memaksa.

"Umm... Baiklah." jawab Kosaki.

Lalu Kosaki menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya. Menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang mengalirkan gairah setiap lelaki yang melihatnya.

Setelah suapan itu mereka berdua kembali salah tingkah. Raku seolah tanpa sadar terus melahap cepat es serutnya, sedangkan Kosaki mengaduk-aduk esnya hingga mencair sebagian.

Hingga suara dering telepon mengakhiri suasana itu.

"Onodera, aku angkat telepon ini dulu ya?" ucap Raku sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang sepi, meninggalkan Kosaki sendirian di bangku itu.

Kosaki menoleh sejenak ke tempat Raku pergi, setelah itu pandangannya mengarah pada sekitarnya, memperhatikan keramaian festival itu. Hingga tak sengaja ia melihat seorang balita yang sendirian dan tampak kebingungan. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan bocah itu lebih lama lagi, sampai kira-kira setengah menit barulah ia menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu mungkin sedang tersesat. Maka Kosaki pun menghampirinya.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kamu sendirian disini? Orang tuamu mana?" tanya Kosaki pada anak itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, wajahnya tampak pucat dan sedang menahan tangis.

"Kamu tersesat ya? Ayo kita cari orang tuamu." ajak Kosaki.

Anak itu menatap pada Kosaki, membuat Kosaki tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti akan menemukannya." Kosaki mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

Anak kecil itupun mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Kosaki. Lalu Kosaki menggandeng tangannya dan mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kosaki mencoba menelusuri tempat yang tadi dikunjungi anak itu, mungkin saja orangtuanya juga mencari dengan cara yang sama.

"Kamu tadi lewat sini?" tanya Kosaki.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Di ujung jalan ini ada yang menjual _okonomiyaki_ , lalu kami belok kanan, disana ada toko yang di depannya ada permen kapas yang besar. Iya, aku ingat!" jelas anak itu.

"Baiklah, kita coba kesana." jawab Kosaki.

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat, tiba-tiba anak itu berlari dari sisi Kosaki. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita sambil berteriak "Mamaaa!"

Lalu wanita yang diteriaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk anak itu. "Mayumi- _chan_ , dari mana saja kamu nak? Mama khawatir."

"Mama yang meninggalkan aku! Huu...huu..."

"Hee? Bukan begitu sayang. Maaf ya, mama tadi keasyikan belanja, dan kurang mengawasimu."

"Tapi untunglah ada kakak ini. Dia menemaniku mencari mama." ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kosaki.

"Terima kasih banyak ya. Maaf merepotkan anda." ucap wanita itu pada Kosaki.

"Ah ya, tidak masalah. Lain kali lebih berhati-hati ya." jawab Kosaki.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kosaki membungkukan badannya lalu melambaikan tangan pada anak itu.

" _Huh... Lelah sekali, hari ini aku telah berkeliling tempat ini bersama Chitoge-chan, Ichijou-kun, dan anak tadi itu."_

" _Eh Ichijou-kun! Gawat, tanpa sadar aku meninggalkannya di tempat tadi."_ Kosaki baru teringat ia meninggalkan Raku karena menolong anak kecil tadi. Ia pun segera menuju ke tempat mereka duduk-duduk tadi.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, ia tak menemukan Raku. Malah yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis sebayanya yang berambut pirang.

"Lho, Chitoge- _chan_?" Kosaki sedikit terheran melihat kembali temannya yang tadi terpisah darinya.

"Hai, Kosaki- _chan_!" balas Chitoge.

"Tadi aku meninggalkan Ichijou- _kun_ disini. Kemana dia ya?" Kosaki menjelaskan.

"Oh, Raku sedang ku minta membelikan _takoyaki_ disana." jawab Chitoge.

"Oh jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Syukurlah." ucap Kosaki sembari duduk dan menghela nafas, mencoba mengembalikan energinya yang telah terpakai untuk mengelilingi tempat itu.

Lalu tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah benda yang terasa lembut, Kosaki pun menoleh kepadanya.

" _Ah, boneka kelinci dari Ichijou-kun tadi. Aku juga melupakan dan meninggalkannya disini! Untunglah tidak sampai hilang."_

Kosaki pun mengambil boneka itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

"Itu bonekamu?" tanya Chitoge.

"Ah iya, ini hadiah dari permainan disana." jawab Kosaki sambil telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah arah.

"Wah kau dapat boneka itu, sedangkan aku cuma dapat jimat ini. Hahaha."

"Hahaha." Kosaki turut tertawa pelan mendengar gurauan Chitoge.

"Tapi... sepertinya mitos tentang jimat ini memang benar." kali ini Chitoge berkata dengan nada serius.

"Eh?" Kosaki melirik pada Chitoge dan menaikkan sedikit alis matanya.

"Aku... baru saja menyatakan perasaanku." ucap Chitoge.

Mendengar itu Kosaki menjadi terkejut, "Waaahhh? Terus terus? Bagaimana setelah itu?"

"Ternyata dia juga punya rasa yang sama. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Jadi ... kami sepakat untuk mulai berpacaran." jawab Chitoge sambil malu-malu.

"Wow selamat Chitoge- _chan_! Jadi, dimana... *ehm* pacar barumu itu?" tanya Kosaki penasaran.

"Dia sedang membelikanku _takoyaki_."

"E...eh? Ma...maksudmu?" Jawaban Chitoge barusan lebih mengejutkan Kosaki daripada yang tadi.

"Ehm... Ya... Maksudku dia adalah Raku." dengan sedikit terbata Chitoge menjelaskan.

Penjelasan Chitoge itu terasa seperti tamparan keras untuk Kosaki. Membuatnya membisu tak mampu menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memendam perasaanku. Setelah satu tahun menjalani hubungan palsu dengannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dia lah satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat membuatku merasakan kebahiaan dan kenyamanan. Hanya saat bersama dia aku merasakan itu. Walaupun kami sering bertengkar dan terlihat tidak akur, namun mungkin itulah salah satu yang menyebabkan hati kami menjadi lebih dekat. Setelah aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya, saat itu masih ada sedikit keraguan padaku. Namun hari demi hari yang kami lalui bersama, meyakinkan aku bahwa dialah orang yang aku cintai. Lalu, mengingat masa SMA kita yang tak lama lagi, aku menjadi khawatir. Mungkin saja setelah lulus nanti aku akan kembali ke Amerika, dan aku tak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah, denganmu dan yang lain juga tentunya. Maka sebelum waktu itu tiba dan penyesalan datang, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini. Dan akhirnya hari ini, aku bisa melakukannya. Lega sekali rasanya! Oh iya, sebenarnya sedari tadi aku sudah menemukan kau dan Raku, tapi aku bersembunyi dari kalian, dan menunggu saat Raku sendirian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Karena itulah kalian tidak menemukanku."

Kosaki masih terdiam, pandangannya kosong, ia tak merespon apapun pada celotehan panjang Chitoge barusan. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chitoge itu terasa bagai pedang tajam yang menusuk jantungnya, semakin lama semakin dalam menusuk dan semakin terasa sakit. Sekuat tenaga Kosaki menahan kepedihannya. Namun saat pertahanannya hampir rapuh, dan air matanya hampir menetes keluar, tiba-tiba ...

"Ini Chitoge, _takoyaki_ nya... Oh Onodera sudah kembali rupanya." Raku datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ma... Maaf, aku mau mencari toilet." Kosaki yang tak tahan lagi pun beralasan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan sedikit berlari ia menembus keramaian festival itu, tentu saja susah baginya berlari saat menggunakan pakaian dan sandal seperti itu, membuatnya hampir jatuh tersandung beberapa kali. Beberapa saat setelah itu Kosaki kehabisan nafas dan merasakan pegal di kakinya, membuatnya berhenti di sebuah gang kecil di sebelah _stand_ yang tak terpakai. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disana. Saat itu juga ia ingin menumpahkan semua perasaan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Namun air mata yang tadi hampir keluar, kini setetespun tak ada.

" _Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh! Dan juga payah!_

 _Aku telah menyukai Ichijou-kun sejak SMP, tapi selalu tak sanggup mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ini memang akibat yang harus ku terima, memang pantas hukuman untuk pengecut sepertiku. Aku tau cepat atau lambat, pasti hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ruri-chan, maafkan aku."_

Kemudian ia tersadar dari tadi ia masih membawa boneka kelinci itu. Melihat boneka pemberian Raku itu, tidak membuatnya merasa baikan. Ia justru teringat saat-saat yang baru saja ia habiskan berdua dengan Raku malam itu. Kemudian ia memeluk erat boneka itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada benda itu.

" _Tapi kenapa? Padahal aku rasa kami sudah semakin dekat. Padahal aku baru saja menikmati waktu dan bersenang-senang berdua dengannya di tempat ini. Kenapa itu terasa cepat sekali berlalu?"_

Tiba-tiba Kosaki merasakan ada cahaya datang menyinari tempat itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari langit. Kembang api festival telah diluncurkan. Keindahan warna-warninya serta sorak-sorakan dari para pengunjung memeriahkan puncak acara tersebut. Situasi yang ironis dengan yang dirasakan Kosaki. Kembang api tahun ini terasa menyedihkan baginya.

" _Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya aku bersedih seperti ini. Yang ada aku malah menyiksa diriku sendiri jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Lagipula Chitoge-chan juga sahabat baikku, seharusnya aku juga berbahagia bila dirinya bahagia 'kan? Dan tidak mungkin pula aku merusak hubungannya._

Setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Kosaki pun merapikan penampilannya, mungkin saja ia berantakan karena semua hal tadi. Tentu saja tidak mungkin saat itu perasaannya bisa langsung pulih seratus persen, namun ia mencoba membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tadi, ternyata cukup jauh juga ia berlari.

Namun sesampainya di tempat itu, ia tak menemukan Raku dan Chitoge. Dan ia merasa sudah terlalu lelah fisik dan batinnya bila harus mencari mereka. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengabari lewat SMS kalau dia akan langsung pulang.

Setelah itu dengan berusaha melupakan kenangan pahit di malam itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar tempat itu.

Di tengah perjalanan Kosaki bertemu dengan anak kecil yang ia tolong tadi. Kemudian untuk sesaat ia memandangi boneka pemberian Raku yang berada di pelukannya. Setelah mengingat namanya ia pun memanggil anak itu. "Mayumi- _chan_!"

Anak itupun menoleh pada Kosaki dan melambaikan kedua tangannya. Lalu Kosaki berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Ini untukmu, Mayumi- _chan_..." Kosaki memberikan boneka kelinci itu pada anak itu.

Dengan senang hati anak itu menerimanya, "Waah! Terima kasih kak. Ini dapat dari permainan yang disana ya?"

"Iya... Di rumah aku sudah banyak sekali boneka, jadi yang ini untukmu saja." jawab Kosaki.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya!" ucap anak itu.

Kosaki pun tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut anak itu.

"Kakak pulang dulu ya... Itu mamamu sedang menunggu disana, jangan tersesat lagi ya... Sampai jumpa!" lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

" _Cinta memang tak selalu berakhir dengan indah. Berani jatuh cinta, berarti kau juga harus berani untuk patah hati. Namun semua itu pasti akan berlalu. Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sampai suatu saat kau akan temukan cinta sejatimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

Oke gimana ceritanya? Saya harap perasaan yang saya tuangkan ke dalam tulisan ini dapat tersampaikan pada kalian semua. (?)

Dan buat yang bertanya (kalo ada) saya # **TeamOnodera** kok, cuma dipikir-pikir yang cocok karakternya untuk jadi korban(?) ya Kosaki daripada Chitoge, hehe... Jujur sebenarnya juga saya ngga tega bikin Kosaki-chwaan mengalami hal seperti ini *cry*

Tapi ya, ini kan hanya sebuah fanfict, saya masih berharap Kosaki Onodera lah yang memenangkan Battle of False Love.


End file.
